Amitié
by SilentWriter987
Summary: They've been treated like trash, insulted, always being called 'stupid', always left out in everything. They've finally cracked. Two broken people meet. (Terrible summary, T just in case)


_First CarlosXCat one-shot. I think they'd look cute together. R&R!_

* * *

"Come on, Cat... No one thinks you're a ditz..." Tori rubbed the red-haired beauty's back reassuringly.

Cat shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. She sniffed. "You guys are lying..." She removed Tori's hand from her back and looked at the group of people in front of her with a sad eyes.

"I heard you guys talking about me... Cracking jokes and stuff..."

"And you..." She her voice broke, and she glared at Beck. The dark-haired reached out for Cat's hand, but she recoiled. Her eyes filled with more tears.

"Out of all you guys, I expected you to understand. To defend me... You're my best friend... My childhood best friend... But no..." Her glare intensified, and her fists clenched.

"You were the one who _started_ all those stupid jokes..." Her voice broke. "All those stupid, cruel, mean jokes..."

Beck frowned. "I'm sorry, Cat..." Cat stood up. "No, you're not... None of you are..." She looked at Jade with sad eyes._ 'My other childhood best friend...'_

"Jade, well I expected cruel jokes from you. After all, you _are_ mean... You_ like_ being mean..."

Jade hung her head. For once, she didn't say something cruel. She felt just as guilty as the others.

"André..." She sneered at the brown-haired young man. "You never said anything about me before... I actually thought you cared about me... That's why you never say anything when I say something 'stupid'." She laughed bitterly. "But no... When I have my back turned, that's when you start saying things."

She looked at the last guy. the guy she's been saving for last. Tears filled her eyes. "I didn't expect you to say anything bad about me. Rex, I understand.. But you..."

Tears ran down her cheeks. Robbie looked down, feeling extremely guilty and sad. He held on to Rex tightly, and for once, Rex didn't anything sarcastic or cruel.

"Robbie, you were the nicest to me in the group. You never said anything bad about me. I thought you liked me..." She furiously wiped away her tears.

She sniffed. "I guess I was wrong..." She glared at Tori. "You, well, what did I expect from a girl who has a snobby sister?" She cracked her knuckles.

"I never believed in the saying 'the apple doesn't fall from the tree'..." She sneered at the brunette. "Until now..." Tori hung her head._ 'Ouch... That hurt... But I deserve it...'_

"I'm sorry, Cat..." She whispered. Cat's expression softened. "Sorry doesn't always solve everything, Tori... I did everything for you guys. I tolerated Jade and Beck's stupid arguments. I tolerated Rex, Andre's girlfriend problems, Tori's arrogance, Trina's snobiness...And what do I get, hurt... And mean, mean 'jokes'..." She sniffed.

She began to walk away. "Where are you going, Cat?" Beck called out, his voice full of regret and guilt. "Nowhere. You wouldn't care... After all, I'm just a crazy girl that'll end up in a psych ward someday, right? Maybe that's where I'm going..." She flipped her hair.

"I'm tired of all this! Of being called stupid, of being left out in everything because you think I'd mess it up! I'm tired of being called an idiot! Of having people pity me because I'm 'dumb or 'special' and pathetic. I honestly don't know what I say or do that makes me 'stupid." She gave them a final glare. "Well, I've had enough. Enough of this, and enough of all of you..." She slammed the door as she left.

The group sighed sadly. They didn't mean to hurt their friend's feelings. They didn't know she was listening to their conversation. They didn't mean to hurt the angel, the most fragile person, of the group.

* * *

"Come on, dude! You know we didn't mean to say that!"

Carlos Garcia glared at the arrogant playboy in front of him. "Don't lie to me, James! I heard what you and Logan and Kendall said!"

Kendall and Logan glanced at their best friend guiltily. Carlos looked hurt. A tear slipped down his cheek. He sniffed. "Why would you say that?"

He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Am I really that stupid?" He glared at his best friends. "Just because I'm not smart like Logan doesn't mean I'm stupid." He adjusted his helmet and stood up. "I'm not stupid! _You guys_ are! I'm tired of you guys calling me stupid! Coz I'm _not_!"

He began to walk away. "Where are you going, Carlos?" Kendall frowned as Carlos didn't respond. He just kept walking. _'I've had enough...'_

* * *

Cat sighed as she watched two baby ducks play with each other. She felt herself calm down, she always felt happy and calm when she was in the park.

She smiled as the mother duck led them away.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Cat looked up. A a short, cute guy who wore a helmet stood in front of her, a small smile on his face. Cat smiled back, shaking her head. He sat down. "Thanks..." He stared at the lake.

Cat looked down. She wondered what her friends were doing right now. Beck had left her twenty messages and six missed calls. But she wasn't ready to talk to them. _'Not now...'_

* * *

Carlos glanced at the beautiful girl beside him. She seemed sad. Perhaps she and her boyfriend had an argument? He brushed his fingers against her shoulders.

She flinched, startled. She looked at him. Carlos blushed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sorry..." He cleared his throat. "You seemed sad... And I was wondering why..."

"No, no, no... It's fine..." She sighed. "I am a bit sad. My friends think I'm a ditz. I heard them cracking cruel jokes about me..."

Carlos looked surprised. "Me too..." He said, frowning. It was Cat's turned to look surprised. "Really?" She clenched her fists. "It hurts..."

Carlos nodded. "I know... That's why I left them... I had to get out... And calm down.. So I came here. The park always cheers me up when I'm down."

Cat smiled. "Me too..." Carlos smiled back. "Well, we aren't stupid, are we?" She shook her head, giggling. _'This guy is sooooo nice...' _He smirked. "I mean, they're obviously blind... And stupid..." She nodded, smiling. Carlos looked at her, eyes shimmering. He felt happy now. He didn't need his best friends right now.

"Hey... You wanna get ice cream? That cheers me up, too... When I'm sad..." Cat nodded. "Sure..."

Carlos stood up, and held out his hand. "Then let's go!" Cat smiled, giggled and took his hand. They both shared the same thought as they left the park and headed to ice cream parlor across from it._ 'We'll deal with them later... Right now I have a date with a cutie!'_

* * *

_I'm not bashing anyone in this story. It's just for the story. Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry that the ending was so... Corny/Stupid. Sorry about my grammar. English **isn't** my 1st language. Thanks again for reading! Leave a review!_


End file.
